


Witchcraft and Happenstance

by SacredPhil (Helixhalifax)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Growing Up Together, M/M, Phil is a witch, idk there was a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helixhalifax/pseuds/SacredPhil
Summary: Magic is all around us, but especially around Phil Lester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I practice witchcraft so I tried to base this around my own practice and understanding of magic as best I could!  
> I don't really write fanfiction anymore but I already had this typed up so I figured, why not? I've also got like 7 more chapters written in a notebook that I might type out... maybe...

Phil had lived in the house next door to him since before Dan could remember, and Dan had had a crush on him for about as long. They went to the same school, in the same year, and had to endure boring street parties together, but that was the extent of their contact. That was until midnight on December 21st.  
Dan woke up to the sound of a pot plant on the balcony being knocked over. He shot out of bed so fast he was still tangled in covers. He slid on his slippers, grabbed the baseball bat parnoiadly stowed next to his bed, and padded into the living room. He peered out of his door in time to see someone drop off the balcony. Still clutching his bat, he slid the glass door open as silently as he could. Peering over the edge of the wall, he could see a figure running down the street.  
Whether it was his tired mind, or the fact that there was something familiar about the person, something made him toss his bat down and climb the gutter pipe after them.

Both Dan and Phil lived in town houses on Hugo Avenue. At the end of Hugo Avenue was the park that loaned its name. Hugo was a cleared area with some swings and obnoxiously coloured play equipment, it had once been used for nature hikes, but had since fallen to the now overgrown shrubbery. Dan never liked nature, or navigation. Not ten minutes had passed before Dan was so lost he feared he might never be found.

From through the trees Dan spied a light. It shone so alluringly bright that he feared half of Hugo Avenue was awake and on their way. He moved as quickly as he dared towards it. His feet made sharp crunches on the thin snow and he was certain the balcony person must be able to hear him.  
He reached the edge of a small clearing. Through the thin trunks of the trees at the edge, he saw Phil Lester, the boy next door, on his knees, engulfed in the light. From a distance, the light had seemed white, but now Dan was closer he could see it was actually every colour he could imagine, swirling, wave-like.  
There was also a noise that Dan could not fully comprehend. It sounded like either his entire body or the entire world throbbing, but was likely both. The sound and the light were swelling; they reached their crescendo and filled every part of the world before exploding and shattering into tiny white-hot shards.

In the awe or pain brought on by this event, Dan had dropped his protective baseball bat, and himself, to the ground. Phil whipped his black hair towards the now crumpled pile of Dan, who found himself now suddenly unable to move. He felt no fear and yet some ulterior force seized his muscles.

He could see and understand that Phil was walking toward him, and that he should grab his bat and run but he couldn’t. He couldn’t get up, he couldn’t move. It was taking all the strength he had just to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long coming but guess what I've got insomnia so maybe I'll get a bunch typed up. Also lmao wow this is not my finest writing.

Phil towered above him looking very confused.

“Dan Howell? Number 31?”

“Phil Lester.” Dan forced out “Number 29.”

“Yeah. Ok, listen. You can’t tell anyone about this.”

“Tell anyone I found you in the woods holding a séance or some shit?” Dan’s incapacitated state made no difference to his snark.

“I wasn’t holding a séance, idiot.”

“What were you doing then?”

“I was just-“ Phil was interrupted by a meow behind him. “Not now Nan.” He said shooing the cat lightly.

“Did you name your cat Nan?”

“No, not really.”

“Why do you have a cat called Nan then?” Dan drawled from his spot on the ground.

Phil sighed.

“Ok. Im going to be honest with you. It’s going to sound crazy, but that is my Nan.”

“Your Nan?” Now aware that Phil was crazy. “As in your Grandmother?” Phil nodded “How did your grandmother come to be a cat?”

“She’s not really a cat. She’s inhabiting a cat. She’s a familiar.”

“Like the witch shit?” Dan used to read books on wizards and magic when he was little, but mainly for a laugh.

“Yeah! Like the witch stuff!”

“So your Nan was a witch” Frankly Dan wasn’t buying any of this crazy talk.

“No, s _he_ wasn’t.” Phil shook his head, leaning heavily on his staff.

“Then I’ll ask again: How the fuck did your Grandmother come to be a cat.” Dan still couldn’t move but breathing was getting easier. If he kept this up he’d be bolting for the hills and away from his loony neighbour in no time.

“Witches don’t choose their familiars. One of their ancestors comes back and chooses them.”

“So your Nan chose- Are you a witch?” Now Dan was really weirded out.

“Yeah.” Phil shuffled from foot to foot and moved his stick from hand to had as if it proved him to be a witch.

“Bullshit.” Dan could move his fingers and toes and it was spreading up his arms.

“Why can’t you move Dan?”

“I dunno? Shock?” Dan assumed that his simply still being here was probably what tipped Phil off to the fact he was in fact paralysed.

“It’s a spell.”

“Turn it off then”

“If I do you’ll run away.”

“Do something else then.”

“Most of the stuff I can do you would put down to luck.” Phil gasped “Nan can communicate telepathically! Would that convince you?”

He didn’t wait for Dan’s sarcastic huff in response before calling Nan. A thick northern voice echoed through his head.

_Hello Dan_

“Hi” Dan was freaking out.

_I’m Phil’s Nan. Phil’s told me all about you._

“Has he really? Well Nan, is Phil really a witch?”

_Yes, very much so._

“Well shit. Truthfully,” Dan’s face was pasty as it stared up at Phil “there’s not a lot I can do to deny a telepathic cat.” Dan could finally feel his legs and started to get up.

“What are you doing? How are you-“ Phil stuttered, shocked that Dan had successfully gotten back to his feet.

Phil’s Nan/cat looked up at him with as much alarm as a cat could show and it was obvious she was talking to her grandson.

“Sorry Dan but we’ve got to home. We can walk you if you like?”

“Yeah. I don’t know my way around the park.”

 

After being levitated back up to his balcony by Phil and sneaking into his bed, he settled down to sleep. This one was definitely going in his dream journal.

 

While Dan settled into a relaxing night’s sleep, Phil was learning.

As familiars were souls they knew about a lot of crazy spirit world stuff and it was their job to teach their witches about the universe and things.

Phil’s Nan had cursed herself for becoming too complacent. She hadn’t realised how fast he was growing up and she should have seen this coming.

They were sat on his bed, Phil in his PJs.

“If you’re going to give me the birds and bees talk, Nan please reconsider. Iv’e got that covered.”

 _Close._ She laughed. _But not quite._

_There are things you need to realise that are different for witches. One of those things is that none of your magic will work on someone you love._

“Woulf my magic work on you?”

 _Probably not, but those those sorts of things are strongest with romantic love._ Phil nodded in understanding.  
_Another thing you need to realise is that marriage is a lot more of a serious affair for magic folk than it is for regular people. While nonmagic folk can exit and enter marriage whenever they please, magic marriages involve the binding of souls for the purpose of strengthening magic bloodlines. So you can imagine we take a few more precautions._

‘Like what?’

_Equivalent to a nonmagic engagement party, witches test souls to see how well they can be bound. Provided you have a high enough compatibility the magic high council will let you marry._

‘Makes sense. I guess. Why are you telling me all this though Nan?’ She had seen how quickly Phil’s spell had worn off on Dan, but there had never been a magic-nonmagic marriage in recorded history, as that was grounds for the ceremonies council to immediately dismiss marriage claims of souls under 98% compatibility. They were only 14, so surely it was far off in their minds, she could let them have their fun.

_You’ll need to know sooner or later._


	3. Chapter 3

Dan and Phil had caught the same bus to school since first year but never once had they spoke.

‘Hey Dan, how are you going?’ Phil strolled up to the bus stop closely followed by Nan.

‘Yeah fine.’ Dan said shortly, shocked that Phil was talking to him.

‘So do you want to talk about last night?’

‘What?’

‘Last night? In the park? Unless you don’t want to-‘

‘Oh god. It wasn’t a dream?’

Phil smirked a little ‘No, sorry.’ Dan groaned and hit his head on the pole of the bus stop sign. ‘Do you like- have any questions?’ Phil asked timidly.

‘Yeah a lot actually. Do you want to meet me in the drama gardens at lunch?’

The drama gardens were so named because they were located directly in front of the drama room. Technically they were out of bounds for students but no teachers ever thought the patrol there.

Dan was confused out of his mind and yet couldn’t deny that he had in fact witnessed all that he did last night. Phil was a witch.

‘Do anything interesting over the weekend, Howell?’ Dan’s friend Louise chirped when he got to school.

‘Yeah. Your mum.’ Dan laughed at his own childish joke.

‘Yeah alright. Actually though, anything?’

Dan though briefly on telling Louses about Phil but decided that he would think Dan had gone crazy and that it was probably a bad idea.

‘Nah not really. Watched the new game of thrones ep. Daenerys is still well fit.’

 

He met Phil in the drama gardens just as they had arranged. Nan was there to answer any questions Phil couldn’t.

‘But magic doesn’t make sense!’ Dan said after Phil had performed some small tricks.

‘It doesn’t if you dint understand that the universe is sentient. I ask it for favours and it gives them to me.’

Dan sighed long and hard. It was a lot to take in. ‘What’s the biggest thing you can do? Like could you kill someone?’

‘I dunno? Maybe? I can knock people out.’

‘Really?’ Dan said excitedly. ‘Do it to me!’

‘No way! What if something went wrong?’

‘Ok then do something small.’

‘I could turn your fingernails purple! That one’s cool.’ Dan agreed and Phil tried to turn his nails a sweet bubble-gum purple but couldn’t see to get it to work.

Nan’s voice interrupted Phil’s complaints:

_Remember what I told you last night?_

Phil suddenly went bright red.

‘What?’ Dan asked, worried.

‘I cant use magic on you.’ Phil barely whispered.

‘Why not?’

Phil didn’t answer but Nan did.

_Magic folk can’t use magic on people they love._

It took a moment for the full implication of this information to hit Dan.

Phil loved him.

Phil, the cute boy next door, who happened to be a witch, loved him.

‘Do you love me?’ Dan said.

‘Yeah I guess I do. Sorry.’ Phil was bright red and staring at his shoes.

‘Don’t be sorry. I love you too!’

In hindsight they were probably too young to be throwing the L word around like that, but you can’t argue with the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean Nan maybe chill on telling teenagers they love each other but go off I guess


	4. Chapter 4

Dan woke up on the night before his 16th birthday to a tapping on his window. He knew exactly who it was.

He met Phil on the balcony.

‘What are you doing, Wee Willy Winky?’

‘What?’ Phil laughed.

‘You know, Wee Willy Winky runs through the town? Rapping on windows? Or something?’ Phil laughed at his boyfriend before grabbing him around the waist.

‘I’ve got something to show you.’ He whispered, lifting Dan and himself off the ground.

 

He flew them to Hugo Park. Back to the same clearing that Dan had first seen his magic in . Except it was covered in candles. They were littered on the floor and floated in the air around them.

‘Happy birthday Dan.’ Phil said shyly.

‘This is some Hogwarts level shit.’ Dan whispered in awe.

Neither of them were sure exactly how long they were there. Dan staring at Phil’s handywork in the form of candles and Phil staring at the universe’s handywork in the form of Dan. The moment was suddenly burst by Phil’s Nan.

_What on Earth are you doing?_

‘Oh Nan! We’re just celebrating Dan’s birthday.’

 _Philip Lester_ She hissed. _I thought you were more responsible than this. Come home immediately._

Phil looked like he wanted to argue but Dan stepped in.

‘Come on Phil. Fly me home.’

 

Phil dropped Dan onto his balcony. ‘Sorry about that.’ He whispered.

‘Don’t be. It was beautiful.’ He kissed Phil on the cheek and let him fly next door.

 

 

_Phil. I want you to break up with Dan._

‘Nana! Are you serious? No way!’ Phil yelled.

 _It’s not going to work out._ She still didn’t have the heart to tell him that they couldn’t be bonded. He was still a child after all. Wasn’t he?

‘How the hell could you possibly know that, Nan?’

_I just- you need to trust me Phil._

‘I’m sorry but right now I don’t. I love him Nan.’ He finished quietly.

 _I know, I know. I’m sorry._ She sighed and curled into him.

 

The next day, at the bus stop, Dan greeted him same as he always did, with a hug.

‘Happy 16th birthday, you old fart!’ Phil joked.

‘You’re older than I am you spork.’ Dan shoved him. Phil was reminded of his Nan’s words last night.

‘Hey Dan.’ He said looking at the floor.

‘Yeah?’

Phil breathed in heavily and then deciding against it, pulled on a smile.

‘Sorry again about last night.’

Dan laughed. ‘How many times? It’s fine.’

‘Well it wasn’t the romantic endeavour I was going for, is all.’

‘Still pretty damn romantic. I bet none of these ladies can claim their boyfriend covered a clearing in floating candles for their birthday.’ Dan said waving his thumb at the girls waiting at their bus stop.

Phil laughed ‘Yeah, probably none.’


	5. Chapter 5

Both Dan and Phil were packing for university, aside from that they were spending as much time as possible together. They would be moving away from each other; Phil to Leicester arts to do Film and Dan to Manford to study law.

Nan saw this as an opertunity. She had let this go on long enough and Phil was 18, old enough to know.

 _Philip?_ Nan called coming into Phil’s room. _I think it’s time we had a talk._

Nan explained, for the first time, why Phil and Dan should break up. Phil was in tears but he knew that Dan could never want that kind of life with him.

Phil went nextdoor, opting for once, for the front door.

‘Oh hey Phil! Dan’s just up in his room packing’ He would miss Ms. Howell.

Phil didn’t want Dan to think this was his fault, because if he weren’t a witch they could have been happy.

Dan dropped his clothes folding as soon as he saw Phil.

‘Isn’t this all so scary?’ Dan said pulling Phil into an unreciprocated hug.

‘I mean exciting, but scary. I don’t want to leave you.’ He added quietly. Phil could have keeled over and died at that exact moment. Dan saw his expression and added optimistically ‘But we’ll make it work! No worries!’ Phil sighed.

‘Dan. I’m sorry, but I’m breaking up with you.’ He couldn’t look up at all, he was too scared that if he did he wouldn’t be able to stick to his decision.

‘What? Why?’ Dan sounded emotionless, holding himself together.

‘The distance will be too much. I’m only going to hold you back. You could never be happy with me.’

‘I am happy with you Phil.’

‘We could never be serious.’

‘We are pretty serious. We were talking about kids last week.’

Phil gathered the courage to look up. He shouldn’t have. ‘Witches and normal people can’t get married. It’s like a magic law. I’m sorry Dan.’ And with that Phil left.

Dan didn’t do anymore packing that day. In fact he didn’t do much of anything. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do, so he slept.

They didn’t speak again. Not even on the day they both left for university.

Dan’s first few weeks were a little rough. Law was boring and not at all what he expected. His roommate was pretty cool though. His name was PJ and he was studying screen writing or something and he kicked ass at Mario Kart.

Phil’s first weeks were better. He had a couple of friends which he met through a theatre workshop. He became fast friends with an actor called Chris who, admittedly was a little strange but was still alright to hang out with.


End file.
